Lorelai Jessica Gilmore
by ShipsCollide
Summary: HIATUS.Rory had jess' daughter. java junkie are married with twins. this story will have a lot of Finn, Colin, Tristan, and others. rory is single. Jess will appear in ch2. better summary inside. Teen bc finn is in the story so there is bound 2 be cussin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Jessica and that's all**.

This takes place 17 years after Rory said no to Logan's proposal, she said no because she was pregnant with Jess' baby. Night they saw each other in Truncheon they both ended up drunk at a bar, and slept with each other. He still doesn't know. Her daughter's name is Lorelai Jessica Gilmore, but everyone calls her Jessica, Jessie, Jess(rarely), or LJ. Lorelai and Luke are marrid with twins Rick (or Ricky) and Emma (or Em). They are 16.

I got some of this idea from Kassandra27's story 'Holden and LJ' if you haven't read it you should.

**Lorelai Jessica Gilmore**

"Mom! Get up, we need to get ready!" Jessie called from her room.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Rory called from her room, where she was getting her clothes for the day. The two got ready with half an hour to spare. So they were headed to the crap shack for breakfast. They knocked on the door and heard Rick yell, "C'mon in Ror and Jessie." They opened the door and, "How'd you know it was us?" Rory asked as the two of them sat down with the other four. "Because you come here every morning for breakfast, not to mention you're our" he motions to himself and his sister, "ride to Chilton. Everyone laughs, as they make their plates, and Rory sticks her tongue out at her little brother. "Y'all ready to go?" Rory asks standing from the table. The three teens just nod. Rory looks at her daughter and can't help but think of her dad, she has the signature blue Gilmore eyes, brown hair, and acts just like a Gilmore. But she has Jess's face shape, signature smirk, and sometimes acts like him by miss behaving. It's still summer but the Gilmore's are very close to the headmaster. So the kids get to hang out at the school during the day, only the days they want to, while Rory helps her old friend set up for the new year. "We're gonna go now." Rick says as Rory shakes her head,

"No, you're going to at least say hi to Tristan before you do anything." She says even though they already know.

"Fine" he grumbles as the girls laugh. They walk into the headmaster's office.

"Hey Tris" Rory says. He stands up to hug them.

"Hey Ror" he says, as they hug, then hugging Ricky saying, "Hey Ricky".

"Hey Tristan." He says to the man who's like an uncle to him.

"Hey Em." He hugs her

"Hey Tristan." She says into his chest.

"And Jessie." He hugs her a little tighter than the other two teens.

"Hey Tris." She says returning the hug to the man who has been like a father to her for her entire life. The kids wave at the adults and leave.

"So have you found a new English teacher yet?" Rory asked sitting on his desk.

"Jeez make yourself comfortable." She throws a chip at him, as they both laugh. "And no not yet, but we do have someone coming by today that sounds promising. Unless of course you might be interested." He tries again.

"Not a chance in Hell. You wanna no why?" She asks. He now has his head on her lap, resting. " Why?" he asks leaving his mouth open, she gets the hint and drops a chip in his mouth. " Because you say Jess isn't the worst behaved." He nods his head so she continues, "If that's the case I can't handle the worst behaved kids." She says laughing.

"She's not that bad," he too is now laughing.

"Un-huh. Hey Tristan, I hope you know how much I appreciate you always being there for her… and me." She says. He sits up to face her.

"Ror, I know you appreciate it but that's not why I do it." He pauses, "I mean I love you, you know that I do, but I'm in her life because I love her like my own child . And can't imagine not being in hers, and yours, and your moms, and everyone else's." he says, and Rory can feel the tears in her eyes. One solitaire tear falls from her eyes and he wipes it away, "hey don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry." She smiles at this.

They didn't realize it but someone had been watching them from the doorway since the teens left. It was the person who was there for the teaching job, but he looked mad and maybe a little hurt. Is this the first time we have met him?

* * *

Reviews are love.


	2. A New Teacher

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the kids. (teens)  
hope you lik it

hey guys sorry i put the other 1 up i clikd the rong 1 :(

* * *

**A new teacher**

After wiping the tear he saw someone standing at the doorway. "May I help you?" Rory knew he wasn't talking to her so went back to her chips.

"I'm um here for the teaching job." At hearing _his_ voice she jumped, and turned to face the door as,

"Jess" slipped through her lips.

"Rory" he said equally surprised.

"You want to be a teacher? But why? I mean you're a writer." She said. At this point Tristan has figured out who he is.

"I decided I wanted to be near my mom, and Luke, and all my other family. So when I was looking for a job I saw this one, decided it was close, plus I know writing and, well you know how much I love to read." He said smiling at her, and stepping closer.

"Wow. That has got to be the most words you have ever said." Rory said clearly shocked.

"You know, you should probably not let these kids wonder to far, someone almost stole them." Called a very familiar Australian accent. This voice broke Rory and Jess out of their intense staring match.

"Really? It doesn't count if it's someone they've known forever, Finn." Rory said.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry Love I didn't know that." Finn said opening his arms for a hug. After the hug, "What are you doing here, man?" Tristan asked.

"Well, DuGray, if you must know. I finished with my last movie, and am moving to the Hollow." Finn said arm still around Rory.

"What?! You aren't going to make any more movies? And you are moving to Stars Hollow? And since when do you call it the hollow?" Rory finished out of breathe.

"So we are playing 20 questions, I see. No, I'm done with my movies. Yep, all my friends live here or there. Well, Jess called it that!" Finn said, whining the last part.

"What?" Jess asked confused how this guy he never met knew what he used to call Stars Hollow.

"No, not you Jess. Finn, this is Jess, my old friend. Jess this is Finn." At hearing this Finn's jaw dropped. "Wait, does this mean Lauren is going to school here?" Rory asked of Finn's daughter whom she loved to hang out with.

"Yes, Love. So you'll bring her to school right?" he gave her his most charming smile.

"We'll take turns."

"Or you could get me a car." Jessica said.

"Um since Finn taught you to drive, I'll have to say hell no." Rory said.

""But moooooooom," she whined, "I passed the test." She said. Jess just looked at Rory at hearing her called mom. He then cleared his throat to remind the room he was still there.

"Well, I'll interview you in here. They can leave." Tristan said.

"But Uncle Tristan." All three kids said.

"C'mon guys. We'll head home and see Tris at dinner." Rory said. "You too Finn."

" 'Kay let's go love." He said. The kids hugged Tristan, Finn did the guy hug (idk what it's called), and Rory hugged him and kissed his cheek. Jess got very jealous. Rory waved at Jess and smiled.

They left. Once home the three teens met up with Lauren and went out. Then Rory and Finn went and met up with Colin. They were laughing and joking just like old times.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Rory Gilmore hanging out with my two best friends?" said the voice.

"Fuck off, Logan" was Rory's only answer.

"No. They were my best friends why should I let you have them?" he asked angrily.

"Maybe because we can't stand you." Collin suggested.

"And wish you would go die." That was Finn.

"What the Hell?"

"Nobody likes your sorry ass." Screamed Rory. He stumbled off, clearly drunk. They laughed at him.

"So you saw Jessie's dad again?" Colin asked.

"Yea. It was weird. We didn't talk much because Finn got there." She told him. Rory's cell rang. "Hello? Hey mom. Yea Finn is here. No he left his daughter. Of course Colin is coming. Yep. Oh. I saw him today, yea. I guess. 'Kay love you too. Bye." She hung up.

"Lorelai?" Colin asked.

"Yea. Jess is coming to dinner."

"What you don't want to eat with your daughter?" Colin asked.

"Not that Jess. Her dad." She explained.

"Oh. Sounds fun." He said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

Luke's

Jess walks in. he sees the three teens from earlier, with two others (Lauren, and Paris' son, Josh.) "Hey Uncle Luke!" he calls sitting at the counter.

"Uncle?" Ricky, Emma, and Jessie called simultaneously.

"Yes. He's my uncle, so I call him Uncle." Jess says in a sarcastic tone.

"But that means-" Ricky starts but is cut off by Em saying,

"Yes Ricky, that means he is THE Jess Mariano."

"I'm out, Grampa Luke." Jessie called.

"What?" Luke, who hadn't heard any of it because he was in the storeroom, asked.

"I'm leaving." she said then glanced at Jess before walking out.

"Jess! Hey it's so good to see you." Luke said noticing his nephew.

"Hey. You knew I was coming." Jess said.

"I know but its still good to see you." Luke said hugging Jess.

"I got the job."

"You did? That's great." Luke said giving him some coffee and a turkey wrap, Jess' favorite.

"Dad, is that who I think it is?" Em asked. Her and her brother had moved to the counter.

"Who?" Luke asked. Both the teens nodded at Jess.

"Yea. Jess these are mine and Lorelai's kids, Ricky and Em. Guys this is Jess, your Aunt Liz's son." Luke said.

* * *

So what do you think? Jess is a teacher! What do the kids know. Sorry to those who like logan (gags) but i don't.

Review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Except The teens.  
I know I know I am the worst person on earth! I have no excuse for my waiting a month to update. If it helps I think this ch came out really well. Please please please don't hate me or take your anger out on my story. read it, enjoy, review. Thanks to all who have reviewed, keep them coming.

**Dinner Time**

Later that night at dinner at the crap shack

Rory walks in with Finn her daughter, and Lauren in tow. Lorelai, Luke, Ricky, Em, Jess, Tristan, his wife, Colin, Lane, Zack, Steve, and Kwan were in the living room talking about what Audrey Hepburn's best movie was.

"Hey Guys! What are we discussing?" Rory said as she walked in and sat on Colin's lap throwing her feet on Steve's lap.

"Hey Ror. We or should I say they are discussing the best Audrey Hepburn movie." Kwan said. The rest took their seats.

"Don't lie, Kwan! You have seen 'Sabrina' more than me." Lauren said. Causing everyone but Kwan to laugh.

"It's okay, you get it from your Dad and Me." Rory said. Zack tried to protest but after all, Rory is a Gilmore. Jess is sitting in the back of the room being left out.

"Well in my opinion, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' is by far the best." Finn said smiling.

"And you wonder why you're single." Tristan said.

"Hey! Rory wanted to have a movie marathon. And she decided to make it Audrey Hepburn movies only. I couldn't back off. You know how pathetic her life is." Finn defended himself, getting a pillow thrown at him by one Rory Gilmore. "Thank you."

"You're quit welcome." Rory said. At that moment Rory saw Jess in the back and he motioned for her to come talk to him. "I'm going to get a drink." She said walking towards the kitchen. Jess met her there. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. So you have quite a few um friends out there." He said putting emphases on the word friends, not talking about girls.

"Yea. I've known them for a long time. They're like family." She said.

"Huh."

"You have no reason to be jealous, how long as it been since I last saw you?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"The phone goes both ways."

"The last time I saw you, you made it pretty clear you didn't want to talk to me. Then it wasn't so clear, and then you disappeared. So forgive me for not wanting to see you."

"Jess. I'm SO sorry, for that night."

"I'm sure you are." (Sarcasm).

"I am! I was so confused. I mean I was with Logan and I loved him, I did. -"

"I'm sorry if I don't want to hear about your happiness with the blonde dick at Yale. Why isn't he here anyways?"

"We aren't together anymore. Now, like I was saying, I loved him and at first I thought I was IN love with him. But then…. I saw you at the Truncheon opening and as soon as I saw you, I knew that that is what being truly IN love feels like. It had been so long since I saw you last, I couldn't completely remember." She said in one breath.

"Wow." He stood speech-less for a few moments then continued. "That was some speech. So what are you trying to say, exactly?" he asked, he couldn't get his hopes up, he had to hear the words.

"I'm saying," a deep breath, "I love you Jess Mariano. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I saw you standing there; leaning on my doorframe the first time I laid eyes on you. I didn't realize it till the 'Brace bridge Dinner' but that night on the carriage; I felt something I had never before felt. Love." She finished breathing hard, everyone in the living room listening to the conversation.

"Are you serious? Am I dreaming?" Jess asked. He was being offered the one thing he has always wanted.

"Yes. No." Rory said, and she saw him smile, not smirk but she saw a genuine smile. Then she stepped forward, and they kissed. All of the pint up want and need for each other being used in one kiss. When they pulled away both were out of breath with bruised lips. And they were happier than they had ever been before. He leaned into her and said into her ear,

"We'll talk after dinner." She nodded. They pulled apart. They walked into the living room, Rory blushed bright red at seeing all eyes on her and Jess. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and then everyone ate. It was unusually quiet for a Gilmore dinner. After dinner was finished everyone started leaving, and Jessica went over to her mom and said,

"Hey mom. If you don't mind I'm um gonna sleep at Finn's house tonight." She smiled at her mom and Lorelai yelled over to them,

"Dirty!"

"Gross! He's like my uncle, Grandma!" Jessica yelled.

"No Hun, that's not what I meant. I meant that the reason is for your mom, and that my dear is dirty." Lorelai explained herself. This caused Rory to blush bright red and everyone else to laugh.

"Yes babe, it's fine." They hugged good-bye then Rory continued. "Love you. Have fun. And keep your uncle in line.

"Love you too. I will. And I don't have that power." She answered. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Finn said, faking hurt. The rest said their good-byes. Jess walked Rory home. They did after all, live in Stars Hollow. They walked to her house in a comfortable silence, touching in some way the entire time. Once in her house she got them coffee and sat on the couch with him. They started kissing, coffee and the need to talk momentarily forgotten.

"As much fun as this is we really need to talk." Rory said when they broke apart for air.

"I was so close to getting away with it wasn't I?"

"Yea."

"So. What do you want us to be?" Jess started wit the big question.

"I want everything with you. I want to spend every second of every day with you." She said. He had a look of shock on his face, and she misread it. "I'm sorry I just thought you wanted to-" she didn't get to finish. He crashed his lips into hers. There were no more words after that moment.

Later they lie in her bed she was half on him and half next to him. He was drawing lazy circles on her back.

"That was…." Jess began and trailed off.

"Yea…" Rory couldn't help but agree.

"I love you." Jess said shocking Rory. She looked up and saw him smiling and nothing but truth and love in his eyes.

"I love you too…. Dodger." Rory replied smiling.

"So I guess this means I'm living in The Hollow again, this time of my own free will." He said still smiling, then pulling her in for a kiss.

"You mean you weren't already planning to? What about your job?"

"It's in Hartford. That means I could live in Hartford." He said laughing when she hit him. They joked for a little longer, before falling asleep. When Rory woke hours later, she rolled over to where Jess was when she fell asleep, but then feared that last night was a dream or that he left her. She then rolled over to see Jess on the other side of the bed pulling his pants from last night.

"Morning Sleepy head." Jess said to her.

"Morning. Why are you getting dressed? Are you leaving me?" she asked a slight panic in her voice. Jess laughed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Why are you laughing at me?" she whined.

"Because, Rory, I love you. I'm never leaving you. I now have everything I want. I'm not leaving you. Ever." He said kissing her. "Well, technically I am leaving. Luke needs help at the diner."

"You are so reliable now." She gushed. "Have me breakfast ready in a hour."

"'Kay. What would you like?"

"Pancakes with chocolate chips, lots of bacon, and enough coffee to fill the earth." She answered.

"It will be ready. Oh and I made a pot of coffee already." He said. They kissed good-bye. Then she went to shower and get ready.

At the diner

"Jess! Thank God you're here!" Luke yelled to him as soon as Jess walked in. He jumped right into helping Luke and after about 20 minutes the rush had died down.

"I don't think I've ever been this tired." Jess looks at his watch, "And it isn't even noon yet. Speaking of, when I left Rory asked me to make sure that in an hour I had chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and coffee ready for her." He said. Luke said not to worry he would remind Jess.

"So this morning? Does that mean you-?" Luke began.

"Yes. I spent the night with her." Jess said.

"Okay. Are you guys?"

"Yea. We are." Jess couldn't help but smile.

"You better not hurt her or leave her again! You hear me?" Luke went into protective dad mode. Jess laughed at this, Luke was as close to a father as either of them had ever had.

"I know. I wouldn't be able to leave her now. I'd be missing a piece of my heart." Jess said, then blushed realizing what was just said.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so sensitive." Said a familiar voice.

"April, how about you mind your own business?" Jess said, as he pulled her into a hug.

"What fun is that?" This got Jess to laugh. Then April turned to her dad. "Dad! It's great to see you!" she gushed. They talked for a little longer serving the few customers. Then Jess started making Rory's breakfast. As she walked in he was finishing her food.

"Jess! Your girlfriends here and will be super mad at you if you don't have her breakfast!" Rory called. She then saw April, "April!" she yelled at the same time as April yelled "Rory!" The girls hugged and burst into laughs. A minute later the girls were seated April telling Rory all about how much her daughter is growing, and Jess was bringing Rory her food. He sat down and listened to the two girls gossip like they were 15 instead of middle aged.

"Wait. You have a kid?" Jess asked in shock.

"Yea. Her name is Bethany. You didn't know?" April said.

"No, remember he dropped off the Earth until recently." Rory said. It was true the day after Truncheon's open house Jess was gone. He wasn't in his room, and no one could find him until recently, you would have thought he were dead if it weren't for the fact that once a week he would call the diner apartment and leave a message from a pay phone that he was in fact still alive. They didn't even get in touch with him in time for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. April then said she wanted to catch up with some people before her husband and daughter arrive. Luke told Jess that because it didn't look like anybody else was coming soon that he could leave with Rory. They were walking around town when Jess stopped walking, Rory turned to him and saw an unreadable expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Does he um pay you child support for your daughter, Jessica?" Jess asked.

"Um. No. But don't be mad. The reason is that," a deep breathe and, "she's not his."

"What? Whose is she then?" Jess asked but he saw Rory's face. "S- she is mine?" Rory nodded. "I have a daughter. I have a daughter with Rory Gilmore." He smiled, and then seemed to remember something. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I would have wanted to be there."

"Well for one you had disappeared." Jess looked ashamed then Rory grabbed his hand reassuringly and continued, "It's not your fault. Honestly even if you hadn't been gone I don't know if I would have told you. I wanted you to know so badly. I wanted to be with you more than anything. But I was also scared. I didn't know if you would want to be a dad, or if after al that I put you through you would even want me still."

"Ror, that's crazy how could I not want you? I love you."

"I know that. And I knew it then too, but I was still scared." She tried to explain.

"I want to get to know her. I need to know my, no our daughter." Jess said.

"Okay. I'll call her and the three of us can have dinner tonight."

"Okay." He kissed her, rapped his arm around her waist and they continued walking. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hey. Can I talk to Jess, Finn?" Thanks. Hey kid. So I was wondering if tonight you would like to have dinned with me and-. Yea. Great, I'll see ya later. Tell Lauren I said 'hi' back. Love you. Bye." She hung up and turned to kiss Jess. "We're gonna be a family! She is excited and can't wait for tonight." Rory gushed.

"Good. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always. I love secrets." Jess laughed at this.

"I really want her to like me." He said into Rory's ear.

"She'll love you. You two are like twins at times." A pause, "Jess Mariano my softie. I like that."

"The part about me being yours is true and you can tell the world. But the softie part will ruin my street cred if it gets out." The two laughed.  


* * *

I'm awful, I'm awful, I'm awful. I know you hate me but press the pretty green button to make the next update come faster. Please review, im shameless I know. And if you dont want to review for me since im an awful person review 4 Jess. He beckons u 2 review. sorry sorry sorry again.  
-Ash


End file.
